Abstract This study aims to assess the feasibility and acceptability of using state-of-the-art voice- controlled intelligent assistants to deliver automated cognitive behavioral therapy for insomnia (CBT-I) for breast cancer survivors (BCS), who suffer from higher rates of insomnia than the general population. Insomnia has numerous detrimental health consequences and too few well- trained CBT-I therapists are available to offer treatment. The user will interact with voice recognition through spoken voice dialogs with an internet-connected speaker instead of a computer and keyboard. The long-term goal is to provide acceptable CBT-I with voice recognition instead of cumbersome, in-person visits or web-based, bright computer screens. In our specific aims, our multidisciplinary team will invite breast cancer survivors with insomnia to inform development of a voice-accessible prototype. We will build and debug the prototype before conducting feasibility testing to assess the prototype?s acceptability with BCS. The central hypothesis is that the majority of participants will report satisfaction with the intervention and express interest in using it for CBT-I at home. We also anticipate that participants will gain knowledge of CBT-I and insomnia treatment through interaction with the device. This intervention includes engaging and educational elements, and multiple areas of innovation which overcome current impediments to the delivery of scalable, automated CBT-I. We anticipate that the results will demonstrate feasibility, and will provide data to inform a Phase II study testing the efficacy of the CBT-I system on insomnia through a randomized controlled trial as well as more feedback on usability of the system throughout development. This contribution is significant, because successful completion of Phase I aims will demonstrate how this product might advance the effective implementation of an evidence-based therapy that can scale to the growing population of breast cancer survivors with insomnia who lack access to trained CBT-I therapists.